1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pigment compositions, methods for preparing pigment compositions, as well as aqueous dispersions and inkjet ink compositions comprising these pigment compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet ink composition generally consists of a vehicle, which functions as a carrier, and a colorant such as a dye or pigment. Additives and/or cosolvents can also be incorporated in order to adjust the inkjet ink to attain the desired overall performance properties.
In general, pigments alone are not readily dispersible in liquid vehicles. A variety of techniques have been developed which can provide stable pigment dispersions that can be used in inkjet printing. For example, dispersants can be added to the pigment to improve its dispersibility in a particular medium. Examples of dispersants include water-soluble polymers and surfactants. Typically, these polymeric dispersants have a molecular weight less than 20,000 in order to maintain solubility and therefore pigment stability.
The surface of pigments contain a variety of different functional groups, and the types of groups present depend on the specific class of pigment. Several methods have been developed for grafting materials and, in particular, polymers to the surface of these pigments. For example, it has been shown that polymers can be attached to carbon blacks containing surface groups such as phenols and carboxyl groups. However, methods which rely on the inherent functionality of a pigment's surface cannot be applied generally because not all pigments have the same specific functional groups.
Methods for the preparation of modified pigment products have also been developed which can provide a pigment with a variety of different attached functional groups. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,280 discloses methods for the attachment of organic groups onto pigments including, for example, attachment via a diazonium reaction wherein the organic group is part of the diazonium salt.
Other methods to prepare modified pigments, including those having attached polymeric groups, have also been described. For example, PCT Publication No. WO 01/51566 discloses methods of making a modified pigment by reacting a first chemical group and a second chemical group to form a pigment having attached a third chemical group. Ink compositions, including inkjet inks, containing these pigments are also described. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,016 discloses a composition comprising an amphiphilic ion and a modified carbon product comprising carbon having attached at least one organic group. The organic group has a charge opposite to the amphiphilic ion. Also disclosed are aqueous and non-aqueous ink and coating compositions incorporating this composition, including ink jet ink compositions. Also, polymer coated carbon products and methods for their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,458.
While these methods provide modified pigments having attached groups, there remains a need for improved processes for preparing pigment compositions, particularly those that comprise polymers, thereby providing advantageous alternatives to forming modified pigments.